


Phakama futhi Uphakeme

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Phakama futhi Uphakeme

Bahlulekile ukuyigcina, futhi bafunga. Bafunga ukuthi bazovikela uRenly futhi washona ngezikhali zakhe. Bafunga ukuthi bazomnika ilungelo, kanti uStannis Baratheon wayesaphila. Bafunga ukuyisa uJaime ngokuphepha ezinyaweni zeNkosi futhi yaphulukana nenkemba yayo esandleni sami. Bafunga ukuthi bazothola uSansa Stark, futhi kuningi kakhulu kuye uma ehluleka.

UBrienne wafunga kwesinye isifungo. Yize wayenenhlonipho ayesele nayo, uma ehluleka futhi, ukuthi umcabango wokwenza lokho ayethembise ukukwenza kwenziwa, waba nobuhlungu enhliziyweni yakhe.

-Kanjani

UJaime wahlikihla isihlathi. Kwakungekhona ukushaya ayekulindele. Yize wayenenhlanhla yokuba nokushaya okukodwa kuye kunokuba umlethe amandla akho onke. "Angisiye ikholwa, Brienne. Uma ungafuni kwenziwe, ungabuza uSer Addam."

Amehlo kaBrienne agcwala izinyembezi. Kwakungokwenzelwa kuye kusukela ekubuyeni kwakhe ekubuyeni kweNkosi, isikhashana futhi sidabukile. UJaime wacabanga ukuthi ligazi lenyanga yakhe.

Akafuni ukubandakanya u-Addam Marbrand noma enye indoda kulokhu. Wayekhula ngokwanele ukuba angakwazi ukulwa ezakhe izimpi, kepha okungenani ukuqokwa kowesifazane owayezothatha indawo yakhe etafuleni kwiBoros Blunt. Kuyihlazo ukulwa nowesifazane, futhi kungamhlazisa nangokwedlula lapho owesimame ophume kuye ebekwe emhlane. UJaime ineded / i Brienne. "Noma ubenzile ukuthi bafunge ukuthi bazongivikela kanye."

Ukudluliswa kwecala kufanele ukuthi kwamsebenzela, njengoba nje ayengazi. Isandla sakhe sambulala ngenkemba, wamnika. "Ngizokuvikela, Jaime."

Abantu babehlangene ukuzobuka igceke eRed Hole. KuMisra kabili amaKhosi aqeda ukuvimba omunye nomunye futhi nomuntu ngamunye, i-White Bible ithi balwa ngemuva kwezicabha ezivalekile benabafowethu kuphela abafunga njengofakazi. Kodwa-ke uJaime wayelazi igama emzabalazweni okusho ukuthi qiniseka ukuthi awusabalalisi nganoma iyiphi indlela, ngenxa yolimi luka-Osmund Kettleblack. Into engcono kakhulu ukwenza umbukwane futhi kubonakala ukwelapha it kancane.

UJaime akathandi ukucabanga ukuthi wayesondele kangakanani ekukhohlisweni nguBlunt ngaphambili, futhi uphenduka abe yindoda eyenza inselelo yangempela esikhundleni sokumhlasela. Wajikisa umunyu ngesandla segolide sobuhle bakhe elangeni. Ngaphambi kokuwina isandla wayengabulala i-Kuwaara bese kuthi uBoros Blunt avale amehlo, kodwa manje wayesecashe ngemuva kohlonishwa nepuleti.

"Ngeke ulwe nomuntu wesifazane," kumemezela uSer Boros. "Hhayi lokho kuhle."

"Bekunokuzithoba okwanele ukushaya iSansa Stark," kuphendula uJaime. "Awungitshele, wafika manje amahloni manje ngoba lomuntu wesifazane mdala kangaka?" Wayengaboni ubuso bakhe ngemuva kwe-visor yakhe, kepha uJaime wayecabanga kahle ukuthi njengengxenye yezindaba ezothuthukisa abezindaba. Ucishe wabubula uBlunt.

USer Boros akazange aphendule. Uphansi kwisitayela sabo se-visor ebuza imibuzo futhi edonsa inkemba yakhe. U-Amed ubesevele esesandleni sikaBrienne futhi eseceleni kwakhe phambili eyokuhlangana nesitha sakhe.

UJaime uthule phakathi kwabo. "Cishe ngikhohliwe," esho, ekhuluma kakhulu ngokwanele ukuba isixuku sizwe. "Kuyisiko kwiligi ukuthi balwele ukuvala izifiso zabo." Ingalo yakhe yacindezela amazinyo, yadabula umugqa isuka ezansi yangena yaba mhlophe, futhi yayisonga engalweni kaBrienne. Ababukeli bahleke phezulu. Wayengeke enze isiqiniseko sokuthi ngokuhamba kwesikhathi epuletini uyazi ukuthi kwakungeyona inhloso yakhe ukuhlekisa.

-Deeble wayefushane. IBoros Blude ayikaze ibe yinhle ngokwanele inkemba futhi ngaphezulu kwalokho kwakuyinto yakhe yokugcina neyisimo. UBrienne wayengumuntu osemusha ochwepheshe futhi oqinile. Bamane looga ukuvimbela ukuhlaselwa emhlabeni egcekeni emhlabeni nasemaceleni eqhuba. Kodwa-ke uSer Boros wenqabile ukuthela izithelo, ngisho nangemva kokunyamalala nesihlangu sakhe nokunyuka kwakhe kwaphela ngothuli.

"Nikeza," uBrienne wamemeza. Isiteji senkemba yakhe sasisemqaleni kaBlunt.

USer Boros udonsela impendulo ngokufika edolweni likaBrienne nokumba emuva. Unkosikazi weTarth wawela emadolweni e-Hulk Blunt ngaphansi futhi i-visor yaphazamisa inkemba yakhe.

"Wenze kahle, Lady Brienne." UJaime welula isandla sakhe emsiza ezinyaweni zakhe.

UBrienne uyayishaya indiva ingalo yakhe. Wavuka, wakhishwa ngaphandle kweBoros Blunt, wahlakazeka. Kulandele uJaime.


End file.
